Another Mouth to Feed
by BeautifulShadesofBlue
Summary: Did you ever wonder, why, of all the people in all the different dimensions, King Ashura was chosen to collect Fai from Valeria? Perhaps it was fate, destiny, prophecy. But, what if, in some impossible way, Ashura remembered a familiar face?


Another Mouth to Feed

"Here we are!" exclaimed Mokana. "Safely in the next world."

" **SAFELY**?!" Bellowed Kurogane, the warrior that hailed from Japan. "This is the opposite of safe." Kurogane said so because, unhappily, Kurogane was lying flat on his back with Fai, the magician from Seresu, on his stomach, though, with his warrior epicness, he felt no pain! Next to Fai, crunching down on Kurogane's leg was Syaoran, the desert archeologist, on his back. On top of all three of them was, the desert Princess of Clow, Sakura.

"Oh, Kurgs…" began Fai. "You seem tense."

"Maybe I wouldn't be if you all got off of me!" Everyone scrambled off of Kurogane who's anger was rising, rapidly.

"Sorry, Kurogane," said Sakura. She smiled, awkwardly. "Guess I'm a little clumsy." Syaoran stood up.

"That had nothing to do with you, Princess," he said. Kurogane mumbled something that sounded much like, 'sap balls'.

"Now, now, Kurgie," Fai said, tauntingly.

"Will you just leave me alone!?" Fai's grin shortened. His head popped up.

"Kurgs, shh!" he ordered.

"No, I am speaking to you, wizard!"

"Kuro-poo, listen!" Suddenly, all was silent.

"Mokana doesn't hear anything," Mokana said. Fai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I could have sworn-" he pondered.

"No, no," started Sakura, hurriedly. "I hear it, too." In the distance they heard the wailing of a small child! Sakura, instinctively, started running toward the direction of the cries.

"Sakura!" called Syaoran. She quickly turned.

"Sorry! I'll wait up," she called. She tapped her foot impatiently as Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Mokana walked over. They barely moved a foot before Sakura yelled, "I can't wait any longer!" Syaoran and Kurogane blinked as they watched her run with amazing speed, Fai just smiled, blissfully.

"Adorable, isn't she?" whispered Fai to Syaoran.

"Yeah…" said Syaoran, dreamily. "I mean!" He quickly shook his head. All three of them ran after Sakura with as much speed as they could muster but, not half as much as Sakura. When they found her, she was holding a child wrapped in towels. He had short, black hair and was crying. Tears were dripping down the child's face.

"He's so cute!" shouted Mokana.

"I ran all this way for a whining baby…" grumbled Kurogane. Syaoran just stood there with a perplexed look on his face as if to say, 'What do we do with this?' Syaoran never spent much time around kids.

"Kuro-ba-loo! He looks very similar to you," said Fai. "Also, don't call our new, little friend here a 'whiner'. I'm sure you would have come running if you had heard Princess Tomoyo. So sweet of you to come sprinting at her every call." Kurogane flushed.

"I am her servant."

Fai winked. "Sure, Kurgie."

"It's so sad to hear him crying," said Sakura.

"Then can't you shut him up?" asked Kurogane. "I mean, you're a girl!"

"Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I immediately know how to make a baby stop crying!" she retorted.

"Here," began Fai. "If I may, Princess?" Sakura nodded. Fai held the child in his arms. He must have done something right because, the baby stopped crying. Perhaps, it was the soft fuzz on his coat or, his motherly touch. Fai smiled. The baby opened it's eyes. His eyes didn't seem to have an actual color. If they had to describe it, a deep, deep blue. Almost black.

"Fai! I didn't know you were so good with children!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Well neither did I, Sakura," he replied. Syaoran just looked thoughtfully at the boy. All the sounds of the twittering birds, noises of the wood, light humming of the bugs all faded away.

"Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura called. Syaoran felt like his bubbly was suddenly, and rudely, just burst. But, of course with Sakura, it hardly mattered at all.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" she chuckled. "You seem very out of it today."

"Aww…" he groaned, softly. "It's nothing." Sakura smiled very warmly at him. For a moment, in Syaoran's world, everything was right.

Chapter Two

All six, now seven, of them walked back to the clearing where they had landed. Fai was still carrying the back. The baby was smiling and laughing. Fai walked up to Kurogane.

"You're awfully quiet, Kuro-poo," said Fai.

"I just don't see what the big whoop is about some kid," he replied.

"I seem to be recalling a time when you called Syaoran 'some kid'."

"Can you shut up?"

"Not a chance." The child in Fai's arms grabbed Kurogane's cape. Kurogane's eye widened.

"Let go of me, you cretin!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The baby laughed, hysterically.

"Ur-or-poo!" he laughed.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you. I shall call him, Kuro-poo Jr.," proclaimed Fai. Kurogane slapped the baby's hand off and dart forward ahead of the group. The baby's eyes began tearing up.

"Oh, no," began Fai. "we'll have none of that, even if Kurgie is a brute." he looked around and after making sure none of his comrades could see him, he flicked his fingers and sparkles burst into the air! Which, of course, made the baby very happy.

"Ah! Now, that's better, isn't it?" He came out from behind the bushes.

"Fai's really good with that baby, isn't he?" said Sakura.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied. Syaoran and Sakura saw Fai turn around from ahead.

"Sakura, Syaoran! Better hurry up!" he called. "Kurger Burger is already there!"

"Okay!" Sakura called. "Come on, Shou!" She began running forward when she realized, Syaoran wasn't moving. Not an inch. She furrowed her eyebrow then smiled.

"Oh, silly me!" she laughed. "Is it okay that I call you that?" Memories of the times when he and Sakura were little flooded into Syaoran's mind. The times when she still called him that flashed in his mind like lightning. He looked down. He knew _she_ couldn't remember those times but, it still hurt.

"Syaoran?" she inquired. Syaoran knew, for Sakura's sake, he had to act as if everything was alright.

"Sure. It's a great nickname," he said, finally.

"You think?" Sakura beamed.

"Yeah," he said in reply. They both darted ahead and met up with Fai.

"Alright, you two lovebirds," Fai smiled. Both Syaoran and Sakura's faces turned bright red. Sakura shook her arms all around.

"No, no! Fai, don't say that!" she hollered, frazzled. Syaoran merely looked down to the ground and seemed to have birds flying around his head, twittering. Fai laughed. "Come on, I'll make a nice warm fire." After trying to catch up with Kurogane, they finally made it to the clearing.

"What took you so long?" asked Kurogane, irritated. Fai plopped the baby into Kurogane's lap.

"Can you hold Egao for me? Thanks, Kurgs!" said Fai, quickly.

" **WHAT**?!" bellowed Kurogane., Fai chuckled.

"I need to make a fire, Kurgie."

"Why can't _you_ hold the kid and _I'll_ make the fire."

"Kuro-poo… My arms are tired!"

"You need to man up!"

"Well, I could certainly say the same for you!"

"Well, you need to-" Kurogane stopped. "Wait… Egao? When did you come up with that?"

"Well, I can always change it back to Kuro-poo Jr. if you prefer," taunted Fai. Kurogane mumbled a foul curse-word.

"What the heck does it mean?" he asked.

"Well, Kuro-daddy," began Fai. "in my home world it means, 'smile'." Kurogane raised his eyebrow. "Well, you two have fun now, play nice!" Fai said as he ran into the woods. Kurogane sat there for a second. Egao and him stared at each other.

"What are you looking at, punk?" Kurogane asked, angrily. Egao laughed and grabbed Kurogane's short black hair.

"AHH!" he yelled. "That's it!" Kurogane made the child release his grip on his hair and picked him up. He ran over to Syaoran. "Take this-this-this… THING!" he hissed. Syaoran took Egao.

"Sure, Kurogane," he said.

"I have a magician to murder!" Kurogane yelled. He ran off into the woods after Fai. Sakura walked up to Syaoran and Egao.

"What's up with Kurogane?" she asked as she patted Egao on the head.

"I believe if you listen, you'll find out, Princess," Syaoran replied. From the woods, they heard Fai laughing and yelling, 'Be nice, Kurgie.' Sakura laughed.

"Those two certainly are the strangest pair of friends I've ever seen," said Sakura. Syaoran smiled at her. "I like it when you smile," she said. " could you do it more often?" Syaoran gasped under his breath.

"Sure," he said. "Hey, they'll probably be in there for a while," he paused.

"Yeah?" she asked. "Do you want to go walking?" he finished asking.

"Yes, yes!" Sakura replied, happily. "Here, I'll take him while we're walking," she said and reached for Egao.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" She took Egao from Syaoran's hands and they began walking. Occasionally, they would see Kurogane and Fai run by, chasing after each other.

"Syaoran…" Sakura started.

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think would leave a sweet child like Egao behind, like that?" Syaoran closed his eyes like his eyelids were to heavy to keep open.

"I can't really answer that question very well, Princess," he said. Sakura frowned and grunted, angrily.

"Ooh! It just makes me so mad!" she blurted. "I mean… A child need tender, loving care. Not to be cast aside like a piece of junk!" Syaoran put his hand of Sakura's shoulder.

"There is no coincidence, only inevitability," he said with a small smile. "Maybe, we were just destined to find this baby.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just wondering, what if we were supposed to find Egao? I know it strange but, I just sense something… Weird. Out of place. Silly, I know," he finished.

"No, no. Not at all. I know exactly what you mean," Sakura assured him. Egao started fussing. Sakura looked down, worriedly. Syaoran noticed the concern on Sakura's face.

"Don't worry," Syaoran said. "It's probably safe to go back now and, there's got to be a town here somewhere." They turned and started walking back.

"You're right, Shou. Ha," she chuckled. "if you hadn't been here, I probably would have gone nuts!" When they got back to the clearing, they returned to Fai, Mokana and, Kurogane all sitting around the fire.

"What happened to you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Fai tamed the savage beast!" laughed Mokana.

"With a little less than ease, you might have noticed," added Fai.

"I did notice," said Syaoran. Mokana popped up.

"You can tell cause Kurgie has his angry, angry face on! Ooh…" Mokana said in awe. "It's even scarier than his regular face!"

" **SHUT UP!** " barked Kurogane.

"Careful," warned Mokana. "this beast bites!" Sakura laughed.

"Now, now. Mokana," said Fai.

"We don't have time to dawdle. We must get food for Egao," explained Syaoran.

"Why can't he just eat the food we have instead of _spending_ money for food. Money is something we don't have, by the way. All for some kid…" Kurogane mumbled.

"Silly, Kurgie!" said Mokana.

"Egao is much too young for your big boy food, Kuro-poo," said Fai. Kurogane grumbled, unhappily.

"Let's just go get the food for the ki-" Kurogane was interrupted.

"Egao," said Fai.

"Whatever! Just… This way," he finished.

"Why do you assume so?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura!" yelled Mokana. "Don't provoke the beast!" They all started walking. Sakura was silently struggling.

"Would you like me to take him?" asked Fai.

"No. I'm fine," she said. "Whoa!" She was tripping. Fai caught her then stood her back up on her feet. She blushed.

"Okay, take him but, please, don't tell Syaoran! I want to be strong for him and-" she grunted "-it just annoys me that I might not even be strong enough to carry a baby!"

"I won't tell if you don't," said Fai. She handed Egao to him.

"It's tough, you know," said Sakura.

"Hmm?" he inquired.

"Not being strong, I mean. I just can't…" she tried to think of what to say next. "Give Syaoran a break. I want him to be able to have fun and not protect me all the time. But.. I'm too weak. That's what's tough," she finished. Fai thought for a moment.

"You know Syaoran doesn't mind doing it," Fai started. "in fact, I believe he high enjoys it."

"You think so?" Sakura said, hopefully. Fai nodded. Sakura smiled and ran up to Syaoran. She tapped him on the shoulder. Fai was glad to see Sakura laugh with Syaoran. It put a warm feeling in his heart that he loved.

"Look," said Kurogane to Fai. "the town. I was starting to think there wasn't one."

Chapter Three

They walked forward.

"I hope there's milk of some kind here," said Sakura.  
"Ought to be," replied Syaoran. Quickly, Syaoran's head shot up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I hear something." Sure enough. Syaoran was right. In the distance, guards were yelling, 'search for the prince' and 'the prince must be found'.

"Kids," scoffed Kurogane. "Always running away."

"You've spent much time around children then, Kurgie?" teased Fai. Kurogane and Syaoran's eyes widened.

"They're coming this way!" they yelled, simultaneously.

"Sakura," Syaoran started. "you hide in the bushes with Fai. Kurogane and I will-" he was cut off.

"No, Syaoran," said Fai. "Guards are much less likely to attack a man and a woman and a baby then they are to attack two men who just happen to be carrying swords. Plus, one of them is really creepy-looking."

"But I-" Syaoran protested.

"Syaoran…" Fai lightly grabbed Syaoran's shoulder with one hand. "I know you're worried about Sakura but, she can do this. She's strong enough. In fact, I think she's stronger than even _you_ believe." Syaoran stared deeply into Fai's motherly, blue eyes. "You and Kurgie hide in the bushes. We've got his." Sakura nodded.

"Okay," Syaoran replied. He ducked into the bushes with Kurogane.

'Stay behind me, Sakura," Fai warned her.

"I wasn't planning on running off into the woods, that's for sure," she said in reply. The men approached closer. Finally, they arrived.

"Who are you?" one man shouted.

"I am a traveler," began Fai. "and this is my sister." he gestured to Sakura.

"And who," asked a cloaked woman in the center of the group of men. "is that little morsel in you arms?"

"Who? Our little companion?" asked Fai, kindly.

"Yes," replied the woman, shortly.

"His name is Egao," chimed in Sakura. The woman lifted her head. Though, still not enough to see her shadowed face.

"Egao?" she inquired. "That means 'smile' doesn't it?" Fai furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why, yes but, how did you know? They speak that language only in the country of Seresu," Fai finished. The woman lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman but, she looked like she had an old soul, filled with distress and grief.

"You are in the Country of Seresu," Fai gasped as these words escaped the woman's mouth. "and I am it's Queen." Fai kneeled. Though, it wasn't because she was royalty, it was because he was scared and weak. Sakura looked over at him and kneeled, too.

"May I see this child?" asked the Queen.

"Of-of-of-o" Fai stuttered. Sakura noticed how hard it was becoming for him to speak.

"It's fine, Your Majesty," Sakura said. She took Egao out of Fai's arms and brought him closer to the Queen. The Queen's eyes suddenly filled with rage a disgust.

"THIS. IS. MY. SON!" she screamed. Suddenly, from every angle, swords were being pointed at Sakura. Two of the guards pulled Fai up from the ground and threw him towards Sakura.

"Fai! Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Sakura, I'm fine. It's you we need to worry about," he replied. In the bushes, Syaoran unsheathed his sword and was about to stand up when Kurogane grabbed his arm.

"No. Let them handle this on their own," he said.

"But Kuro-poo…" whimpered Mokana. "What about Fai? And Sakura!"

"They'll be fine. Fai knows what he's doing," replied Kurogane.

The guards, form every angle, were pointing swords at Fai and Sakura.

"You stole my child!" bellowed the woman as she snatched Egao from Sakura.

"Stole?" asked Sakura. "We found him crying in the bushes in the woods! We cared for him! Fai calmed him and stopped him crying and, we were coming this way to get food for him! What do you have to say for yourself now?!" she paused. "Your Majesty!" she corrected. The Queen kept her stoic expression.

"I say this," she began. "Guard, hand me your sword." In one hand the Queen held Egao and in the other, a sword.

"Kneel," she said, softly. Fai and Sakura looked at each other, wondering what was going on. "KNEEL!" she bellowed. They both fell to their knees. Mokana gasped from behind the bushes.

"Fai and Sakura are going to be killed!" he cried.

"No. They aren't being executed…" said Syaoran.  
"They're being knighted!" gasped Kurogane. The Queen raised her sword.

"By the power vested in me by the people of the Country of Seresu, I dub thee, Sir Fai and Lady Sakura," she finished. Sakura and Fai gasped. They were sure it was then end for them.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Sakura.

"Yes, thank you," said Fai, half-heartedly. If he was ever going to be a knight, he certainly didn't want to serve in the corps of Seresu.

"Now," started the Queen. "be on your way." Sakura and Fai started walking away when Fai stopped.

"Your Majesty? What is his real name?" he called. The Queen turned.

"Oh, it's Ashura," she said. Fai's face clouded over. Once the Queen and her soldiers left, Fai collapsed to the ground.

"Fai!" Mokana called as he hopped to his side.

"What did that woman say?!" asked Kurogane. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know! She just said that Egao's real name was Ashura the-then-then he collapsed!" she stumbled. Syaoran sighed.

"It's not your fault," he said. "Mokana, let's just get out of this place."

Chapter Four

"Ashura!" The Queen called. "We have a visitor coming today, by the name of, Fei Wong Reed."

" _Another_ luncheon, Mother?" Ashura asked. Ashura was now all grown-up while his mother was growing old and weary.

"We must make all the alliances we can to keep Seresu safe. Rumor has it, Fei Wong is a very powerful wizard," she said.

"Alright then, Mother," Ashura replied. A squire then entered the room.

"Your Majesties, Fei Wong Reed has arrived," he explained.

"Send him in," said the Queen. The squire bowed and opened the door for Fei Wong. He entered. He towered above everyone in the room.

"Fei Wong Reed," the Queen said, cordially. "May I introduce my son, Prince Ashura?" She gestured to him.

"Fei Wong," he said, shortly.

"I want to get directly to the point," Fei Wong began. "I will make this alliance with you on one condition."

"Anything," said the Queen.

"Your son must perform a task for me," he explained.

"My son would do anything for the good of his Country. Isn't that right, Ashura?"

"Of course, Mother," he replied.

"I need you to retrieve someone for me from the country of Valeria," Fei Wong said.

"Alright," Ashura agreed.

"Then the alliance is made," he finished, shortly. Fei Wong began to walk away.

"Wait!" Called Ashura. "How will I know who it is?" Fei Wong stood there then turned.

"What is the first thing you remember seeing?" he asked. "Ever?" Ashura though.

"It's always so hazy but, I believe a man with blonde hair and soft, light blue eyes," he said. Fei Wong nodded, curtly.

"He will look just like him but, younger," he walked out the door.

"But, what if I don't recognize him?!" Ashura called. Fei Wong peeked his head back in.

"Easy," he began. "he'll be the only person alive."

THE END


End file.
